Skin
by spazzycrimeshowfreak
Summary: This is based on the song Skin by Rascal Flatts and you should listen to that before reading! this is a high-school fan fiction. please read!


**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**A/N I feel like this story stinks, but i shall post it! :D ok here ya go! this is going to be 3-4 chapters and i already wrote the whole thing.**

* * *

I just learned some bad news. I feel someone should read it. I go the to nearest drug store and get a notebook. I walk home and write:

_Today is October 11__th__, 2015 I am a senior in high school. I went to the doctors a week ago because I wasn't feeling well. They ran some tests and then they sent me home. Well I got my results last night and I am diagnosed with Cancer. I am told that I have a little less that a year to live. I don't believe them. I am a strong girl. I just want to cross the graduation stage with hair. Not a wig. I dream every night that I'm dancing around and around with out any cares and my first love is holding me close with the soft wind blowing my hair. _

I close the notebook. I Vowed I would write in it everyday and how I look and how much hair is gone.

* * *

_December 5__th__, 2015_

I was walking to school when I heard someone running up behind me. I know it's Tony DiNozzo. Tony and I have an odd relationship. We are friends, and them sometimes we don't know each other. I guess today we are friends

"Hey _Katie_."

"Don't call me Katie." I said flat toned and slightly annoyed

"Alright. What's wrong Kate? Someone ate the giggly Kate that I know." He laughed.

"I guess I had a bad start this morning." I turned into Starbuck. I looked back and I see Tony already at the counter ordering. "What are you doing?'

He turned around putting his wallet in his pocket. And put my arm around my shoulders pulling me to a table. "I am just going to try to make you happier. Now time to tell me what wrong."

"I may not want to tell you wants wrong. I haven't even told Abby yet."

"Come on Kaiteeee." He begs. He looks so innocent.

"Alright… you ready?"

"Yes I am" he positions himself to listen better. He looks so innocent. I can't believe I have to ruin it for him.

"Alright. Well I went to the doctors on July 20th and they took some tests." The smile is slowly fading from his face.

I heard my name called from the counter. I stand up and I grab it and take a sip. The take buds light up.

"Wow! What did you order me?" I ask

"Nothing you should now. Now you can continue."

"Alright." I take another sip. "And they got the results back a week later and I go back in." I take a sip and look that he is now frowning. "And Tony…" I start crying. He gets up and ushers my outside so people don't look. "I have cancer." I start crying. Tony hugs me and cries with me.

"Thank you, Tony. For caring and listening."

"Anytime" we both sniffle. We walk to school hand in hand.

* * *

"Hey Abs!" I walked in to the garden where we meet everyday before school.

"KATE!" she ran up and hugged me, while whipping me in the face with her traditional pigtails.

"I need to breathe abs." I whisper. She releases me.

"Sorry… I got a bad vibe last night! Like something bad happened." I am always amazed on how she does this stuff.

"Wellllll…. I do need to tell you something."

She stares at me. Just with caring eyes. "Go on spit it out."

"Its not that easy Abs."

"You know that you can tell me anything right?" we sit on a bench.

"Yes I do now that." I take a pause while Abby's eyes were saying 'tell me' "OK well you know I went to the doctors that day in October? Well they took tests on me and they called me back in ASAP." For the first time I see not joy but sadness in Abby's eyes. "Well I am sick."

"What do you mean sick?" her voice starts to crack.

"I have…" I start crying. "Cancer." She bursts out crying and hugs me. for the first time I can breathe while she hugs me.

The bell rings. Our school has block scheduling. So we have all of our classes together. First up we have Pre-Calculus with Ms. Shepard a class for only juniors. Then we have History with Dr. Mallard; very last I have P.E with Mr. Gibbs.

Math was a normal, boring class. Ms. Shepard is really nice when it comes to anything I feel like I can tell her anything. She's like me real mom. It's really odd, in a way.

"Kate, can I see you?" Ms. Shepard asks. I tell Abby I was going to meet her in the garden like always.

"Yes?" I ask. She just came up and hugged me. It was just a caring hug. It not that awkward teacher-student hug, it was just caring. It was like Tony's and like Abby's.

"Why did you hug me?" I ask

"I know." That's all I needed to know to start crying. I look down. dang I am crying a lot today. Ms. Shepard hugged me again and let me go.

I leave and go to the garden where Abby is sitting on a bench listening to her music. I walk up and sit next to her. All she does is hug me loosely.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Abby says trying to make it happier. "Tony DiNozzo." He looks over and waves and signals me to call him later.

"Shut up Abby!" I say before she comments anything

* * *

In my history class I sit in the dead middle and Abby is in front of me. Thinking of if it's a real dream and I write notes to everyone who I care about. I wrote to Ms. Shepard.

_Dear Ms. Shepard, _

_ If you are reading this that means that I am gone. I want you to now that you are like my second mom. You are the best teacher ever. I feel like I can come up to you with everything and anything! I will see you in another and happier life. I miss you! _

_Love,_

_Caitlin Todd_

I wrote one to Abby:

_Dear Abby, _

_If you are reading this, then that means I am gone. I Love you! Abby you are my best friend! My only friend! Please don't cry. Go make a change in the world like you want to! Go into forensics the way you want to! I'll be watching you, and ill be by your side, always. I miss you so much. I will miss your smile, hugs, and your crazy music! I LOVE YOU ABS!_

_Love,_

_Caitlin Todd_

I wrote one to my mom:

_Dear mom, _

_I love you! You are the best mom ever! Please take care of James and Riley for me. Make sure they make it ok with me gone. Be happy! Don't cry over me. be there for James and Riley. _

_Love, _

_Caitlin Todd _

And finally for Tony:

_Dear Tony,_

_I am sorry I left. I honestly didn't mind that you called me Katie. I also need to get something off my chest. I love you Tony DiNozzo. You are the best guy friend I have, and the only one. You always are good to me. Even on bad days. I am grateful for having you as a friend. Please don't shut out. Go find someone to love you like I did._

_With Love,_

_Caitlin "Katie" Todd_

I rip them out of my notebook and fold them up and write on them _open when I am gone ~Kate. _I soon fell asleep dreaming of all the things that would happen if I were gone. I feel my heart falling to pieces.

"KAAAAATTTTTEEEE!" I jump up and hurt myself on my desk.

"Quite Abigail!" said Dr. Mallard. "I would like my hearing to go away naturally."

"I a sorry I fell asleep Dr. Mallard." I say whipping the tears away from my eyes.

"As long as you catch up on what you missed you are fine." He said with a smile.

Abby and I go back to the garden for lunch just sitting and chewing the fat. But my mind was going all over the place.

The Bell rings and then I put my stuff in my locker and head to P.E. with Mr. Gibbs.

"SIT!" said Mr. Gibbs. He doesn't say a lot. "Today we are going to have teams of two and learn dancing." He says. Many people talk to their friends about who their going to chose. I hear many people day Tony DiNozzo. "OK go ahead and choose."

I head to Abby and just stand there awkwardly. I see Tim McGee come up and ask Abby. I look at her and smile. She goes off and I am there all alone.

Just them Mr. Tony DiNozzo himself comes up to me. All he does is bow and extend his hand. I laugh as I grab his hand and hear people whisper. "Paper up here." Gibbs says.

"Ill get it," says Tony. He come back and laughs. I take the paper and it says Waltz at the top. I smile. Just what I wanted to do before... I don't want to continue that.

"No worries I know how to Waltz." Adds Tony.

"I do too. Lets show off!" I laugh. He changes posture dramatically and I walk into it. I grab his hand and lay my hand on his shoulder. I feel his hand go around my waist.

"I hear your Cheerleader friends talking about me." I see him look over and he shakes his head and then we stop dancing around the gym. He walks up to them and talks for a little bit.

He comes back and says "Are you ready?"

"Always" he grabs me and we dance beautifully and I hear the cheerleaders stop talking. I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend." He continues. "What are you gonna do today after school?"

"I might go to the library." If I went home I would be alone drowning in my tears.

"Do you mind if I tag alone if you go?" he smiles and I hear Gibbs in the distance, but all I hear is mumbling. All I see is his sparkling green eyes.

"Sure. Not at all."

We stop dancing. Gibbs claps. Which is very odd. I try not to blush. Tony grabs my hand and he bows while I curtsy. We both laugh. I look at Abby and she gives me the you-just-danced-with-your-crush look. I sign to her _shut up abs. _

* * *

I wait for Tony at my locker and we walk to the library.

"Lets go to the top floor. There is usually no one up there. They study rooms too." I say breaking the silence he nods and we walk up two flights of stairs.

I look around and no one is up here. I found out Tony wasn't at my side. I guess he went to the study rooms. I start walking over there and I say him run in the corner of my eye. I turned and I didn't see anything. I walk that way, and I see him again.

"Your on Tony!" I say loudly enough for him to now but not the whole library.

We run around the library playing a little hide-and-seek kind of game. I was hiding and looking through the books when I feel Tony take me around the waist and take me down to the ground. We roll around for a while when I try to get up he pulls me down again. I stayed there lying down with him on top of me.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Not really" I gave him a dis-approving look.

"Oh really?" I roll on top of him and I try to get up again, but he pulls me down and we are back into the original position.

"Yes really." He said with a smirk. Just then we stopped and looked into each other's eyes. It was like the whole world stopped spinning, and we were the only ones in the whole world. He bends down and gently whispers in my ear "Did I say you look pretty today." I shook me head. "Well you do." He lifted just enough that he was millimeters above my mouth. I reached up and kissed him. It soon became very passionate and he relaxed on top of me.

We heard someone walking up the steps. We quickly jumped up and he ran across the library level and they walked up and went to a shelf and picked up a book, sat down and stared reading. Tony and I looked at each other and made annoying faces at each other.

We decided just to walk to our stuff lock hands and leave like nothing happened. We walked up to our school stuff. The lady looked up from her book. We locked hands and we went down the stairs.

We got out of the library and stared running down the streets laughing. We stopped in the park just by our house.

"Well that was interesting," I said.

"Yes it was." He laughed and I joined in. we share a brief kiss. He held hands again and he walks me to my house.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of couse! Meet in the park?"

"Sure" we kiss again and I put the letter I wrote in his bag.

* * *

**A/N The letter Kate wrote to Tony you never gonna see a reaction. i am sorry. if you want me to write a ration please tell me in you review that you should write. please R & R! **


End file.
